1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to communication between circuits that require galvanic isolation. More specifically, examples of the present invention are related to communication across an isolation barrier in switch mode power converters such as power supplies and power inverters.
2. Background
Switch mode power converters are widely used for household or industrial appliances that require a regulated direct current (dc) source for their operation, such as for example battery chargers that are commonly used in electronic mobile devices. Off-line ac-dc converters convert a low frequency (e.g., 50 Hz or 60 Hz) high voltage ac (alternating current) input voltage to a required level of dc output voltage. Various types of switch mode power converters are popular because of their well regulated output, high efficiency, and small size along with their safety and protection features. Popular topologies of switch mode power converters include flyback, forward, boost, buck, half bridge and full bridge, among many others including resonant types.
Safety requirements for isolated switch mode power converters generally require the use of high frequency transformers to provide galvanic isolation between the inputs and outputs of the switch mode power converters in addition to the voltage level change at the output.
A major challenge in the market of switch mode power converters is reducing the size and cost of the switch mode power converter while maintaining high performance operating specifications. In known isolated switch mode power converters, the sensing of the outputs of the switch mode power converters and communication of feedback signals for regulating switch mode power converter output parameters such as current or voltage is usually accomplished using external isolation components such as, for example, opto-couplers. These known methods add unwanted additional size as well as cost to switch mode power converters. In addition, opto-couplers are slow in operation and in many cases limit the feedback bandwidth and the transient response of the switch mode power converter.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.